1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible packages having consumer oriented diverse utility including cooking and heating. More particularly, the invention relates to flexible, multi-ply bags with venting or ventilation means, fluid circulating between bag piles, insulated and provided with a barrier ply. Also, the foods can be conventiently reheated using microwave or conventional ovens in the primary package itself.
2. Background Information
Problems exist in the packaging, dispensing and reheating of ready to eat hot foods. The problems are compounded with hot foods cooked in oils such as chicken, potatoes and the like. Packages used for dispensing hot fried foods should be able to insulate against loss of heat, for example chicken should be kept warm for about 30 minutes. Packages for fried foods should allow for the venting of stem to prevent sogginess. Packages should absorb grease on the inside to prevent sogginess yet be grease resistant on the outside to prevent grease staining. Furthermore, the package
The current packages for such foods are cartons and buckets which are made of generally untreated paperboard. Grease coming from the products readily penetrates the board and the secondary paper bag package. The result is a very poor stained appearance showing a residue of grease on the surface where the package is placed.
The design of current cartons and buckets provides vents for the escape of steam from the chicken. However, thermal insulation properties are poor. The carryout paper sack provides minimal insulation.
In terms of structural integrity, the buckets are adequately strong. However, the cartons show partial collapse after the grease and moisture have soaked into the board. The outer paper bag is awkward to carry.
Most of the current cartons have a rather poor auto-lock sealing feature and tend to open up when disturbed. The buckets do not experience this problem.
With the current system, the hot, fried foods have to be removed from the package for reheating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,910 to Keppel discloses a multiwall cooler bag. The bag is formed by gussetted inner and outer tubes. The outer tube is made of Kraft paper and the inner tube is plastic material. No outer grease-resistant layer is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,442 to Lepisto discloses a multiwall gussetted bag with seamless tubular liner. The liner is composed of a plastic material and therefore would not absorb grease as the present invention requires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,152 to Carlisle discloses a thermally insulative beverage container. The carbonated beverage container has a gas permeable inner layer and a gas impermeable outer layer. The layers are made of plastic and will not absorb grease. Therefore the beverage container is not suitable for packaging fried chicken.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,394 to Dooley discloses a flexible package with double-layered walls. The walls are constructed from heat-sealable plastic and would not be able to absorb grease on the inside layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,000 to Walger et al. discloses a fire-resistant bag. Each ply of the multilayered bag includes heat-insulating material such as asbestos and a metal foil outer face. A grease-absorbing inner layer made of paper is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,623 to Hartig discloses multiwall valve bags. The inner layer has a moisture-resistant plastic coating which would not absorb grease.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,392 to Williams discloses a multi-ply paper bag. The inner layer is a Kraft paper and the outer layer is a 30-pound weight paper. The bag is stiffened with adhesive. An outer grease-resistant layer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,337 to Cage et al. discloses a container and popcorn ingredient for microwave use. The two-ply bag has an outer layer of paper and an inner layer of non-wicking paper. A grease-absorbing inner layer made of paper is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,171 to Laage discloses an insulated and moisture-absorbent food container and method of manufacture. Hot foods are packaged in a box container having laminated walls. The inner layer is absorbent, porous, thick and rigid. The outer layer is foamed polystyrene for insulating and preventing moisture leakage. The device is expensive in contrast to a multi-layer bag which is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,030 to Bard et al. discloses heat-and-serve packages for meat products. A grease-resistant tray is folded over on itself to encase a meat product. The tray is then encased in a snugly drawn film. No inner absorbent layer is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,239 to Snow discloses packaging material, packages and method of making same. The three-layer packaging sheet has a paper substrate layer, an extruded thin layer of a thermoplastic ionomer resin and an extruded layer of polyethylene. The layers are superimposed. An inexpensive insulating means such as an air layer between laminates is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,443 to Gerard discloses a ventilated multi-ply bag. The bag has an outer paper layer and a plastic impermeable layer. There is no inner absorbent layer and no outer grease-resistant layer as required for an effective package for hot fried foods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,613 to Schelhorn discloses the construction of a blanket for moisture-pack poultry shipping system. An outer layer is plastic to which is bonded at spaced points an inner layer of moisture-absorbent material such as wet-strength bowling grade paper. The product is a wrapping and forms an airtight seal around the product to prevent dehydration and freezer burn. A layered material having an insulating layer of air located between inner and outer layers is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,697 to Anderson discloses a moisture-resistant paper sack. A carry-out sack has a lower portion of the interior coated and/or impregnated with a moisture- or water-repellant material. A two-ply paper bag wherein an inner ply is a kraft paper and an outer layer is grease-resistant paper is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,322 to Brucker discloses wrapping for meat products. The three-layer wrapping has an inner absorption layer and an outer grease-resistant layer with a water- and grease-resistant layer therebetween. A bag having an inner absorption layer and an outer grease-resistant layer, and air circulating therebetween for insulation is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,834 to Baker et al. discloses a ham packaging bag. A three-ply material is used wherein the innermost layer is grease-resistant, the middle layer is moisture absorbent and the outer layer is durable and contains printed matter. A two-ply material wherein the inner layer is absorbent and the outer layer is grease-resistant is not disclosed.
British Pat. No. 350,925 to Driver discloses waterproof and grease-proof wrappers, bags and other containers. Two sheets of paper are coated with paraffin wax and are then joined by their waxed sides and heated for adhesion. The outer surfaces are free from wax and the wax layer provides a moisture barrier. A two-ply bag having an inner absorption layer and an outer grease-resistant layer and an air layer in between is not disclosed.
British Pat. No. 1,552,810 to Artusi discloses a paper bag with liquid-holding container. A paper bag has an inner lining of blotting paper or paper felt and an intermediate layer of polyethylene. A bag having an inner layer of Kraft paper and an outer layer of grease-resistant paper with an air layer for insulation therebetween is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,066 to Vineberg discloses a bag handle structure. Aligned hand holes in the side walls wherein each is provided with surrounding support means is constructed on a typical paper or plastic bag. This patent is of general interest for showing handles on bags. A multiwalled bag is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,982 to Sibrava discloses a pressure-sensitive tape closure pouch. A bag closure having a flap which seals the opening adhesively is disclosed. This patent is of general interest for showing an adhesive closure for bags. Two-ply bags are not disclosed.
The present invention solves the problems associated with packages for hot fried foods. The present invention is a package used for dispensing hot fried foods which is able to insulate against loss of heat, for example, chicken can be kept warm for about 30 minutes. The present invention allows for the venting of steam to prevent sogginess. The present invention absorbs grease on the inside to prevent sogginess and is grease resistant on the outside to prevent grease staining. Moreover, the present invention has structural integrity and is cost effective. Furthermore, the present invention provides the convenience of reheating the contained foods in either microwave or conventional ovens.